


All good things come and go

by Beezarre (Dibee)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, and an Osgood cameo, this is what happens when I dip my pen in the gutter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: Very few people could resist River Song. Kate Stewart had not been foolish enough to try. When an archaeologist from the future found herself in your bedchambers, who were you to send her packing? In the end, they each had something the other needed: a solid knowledge of the female body, and no hesitation to use it.





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to DaisyDoctor13, without whom this would not exist, for her squealing, encouragements, art(!!!) and overall existence!
> 
> Thanks also to Mxquill/Lesbianquill for, unknowingly, encouraging me (and agreeing with my headcanons!)
> 
> I don’t normally write smut. I have no idea where this came from. This is part one of at least three. The next two parts will be posted over the next couple days.
> 
> Meet and Greet: How Kate and River met, and first got acquainted.

Kate had had a long day. It had started earlier than days have a right to, and kept going on and on. By tea time she felt like she’d been on her feet for a week. Given the kind of work she did, she would have only been half surprised to learn that her impression was right.

Having to head to the Black Archive was a welcome distraction. There was something about that place that was both highly uncomfortable and incredibly fascinating. She could get lost in there, if she didn’t focus enough on whatever it was she was meant to be doing in the first place.

She heard her steps echo softly, a strange kind of sound in a place like that. She passed some familiar and less familiar artifacts, some boards filled with pictures, smiled at one of her father, and stopped dead in her tracks. Right there, in front of her, was River Song.

It couldn’t be. There was no way she could be there. So what, some sort of projection? She stepped closer until she was just a breath away, close enough to smell perfume. Holograms didn’t smell that good.

She had many questions: how had she gotten in, what was she there for, how did she intend to get out, but the progressively wider grin made something inside her shut down. Unit’s chief scientific officer had been left standing a few feet away, all that was left of Kate was a schoolgirl with a crush over a particularly hot professor. From the look on her face, River could tell exactly what was going through Kate’s head.

It took another few seconds for her to come back to herself, fish something out of her pocket, and hand River her card.

“Kate Stewart.” She shot her her brightest conquering smile.

“I know.” River’s voice turned out to be even richer than Kate had dreamed of. Not that she had dreamed of it, ever, of course. Why would she?

Kate was still holding the card, feeling a little foolish. River took it, folded it, and slipped it in her cleavage, Kate’s eyes following it as she wondered whether the temperature hadn’t risen significantly. She would have to check that later.

“Just came to return these, in case you were wondering.” River showed her the pair of red heels in her hand. How had Kate not noticed them? She opened her mouth to speak but River interrupted her. “That guard by the door, not a bad kisser.” She winked and left, presumably the way she had come, leaving Kate rooted to the spot, her eyes fixed a little lower than she ought to.

“For your collection.” River’s last words had been assorted with a vague gesture toward the shelves and Kate beamed. Hallucinogenic lipstick. They’d been dying to get their hands on that, there was never enough left on the victims’ lips to analyse. How she could explain it being there was another problem…

She put it in her pocket and headed for the door, grinning, before remembering that she had been meaning to actually get something else in the first place. She retrieved the file and was faced with a dazed guard. What was she supposed to do? She shot him a smile and left, following the faint smell of perfume River had left behind her.

After a little detour in her office to get the file in the safe, she headed for the labs, grinning victoriously at Osgood, presenting her with the unassuming lipstick. She really hoped it was what she thought it was. She enjoyed the face journey Osgood offered her until her grin matched hers.

“I’m on it, Ma’am.”

“Keep it under wraps, please.”

“Of course.” There was a pause, Kate could tell Osgood was about to ask something. “Was... Was she here? River Song?” She had kept her voice low, hesitant.

“Maybe.” That was all Kate would say, teasing the younger scientist who seemed to regret her question.

She made her way to her office, opened the file that she knew would keep her busy for another few hours, and sighed. The faster she went through this, the sooner she’d be home. She could think of a few things that would help her relax after a day like that.

**

It was late when she finally got home, most people had already left, though she had had to order them to, and she sighed as she retrieved her keys from her purse. She jumped when the door opened, seemingly of its own volition, hand grasping for her nearest weapon.

“Took you long enough, I was starting to get impatient.”

River Song was standing there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and for a second Kate wondered which of them was missing something. She soon realised that River knew full well what she was doing. Kate stepped forward, intent on actually getting in her own house, almost nose to nose with River who hadn’t moved.

“Made yourself at home?”

“Have I?”

River was leaning forward ever so slightly, and Kate had trouble looking away from her lips. At some point, they had moved enough for the door to be closed behind her, and by the time her brain caught up with what was happening, Kate had her back to the door, River’s lips on hers, and River’s hair tangled around her fingers. River’s hands had been a little bolder.

“What’s the weather like?” River’s question took Kate by surprise. There was still a dangerous grin on her lips, and she yearned to kiss it away again. River didn’t need hallucinogenic lipstick, really, her lips themselves did the job.

“Err, not bad, I mean cold, but, why?” Kate didn’t feel particularly inclined to head back out.

“You’re really wet.” River’s observation could very well have been about the weather. Her hand, however, had settled rather neatly between Kate’s thighs. She tried to come up with something witty but failed the second their lips crashed again. River knew what she wanted. So did Kate. She smiled to herself and used her self-defence skills a little more creatively than she usually did, switching their positions.

“I haven’t been a really good host, have I?” This was fun. “May I take your clothes?” The flicker that passed in River’s eyes was enough of an answer.

“That won’t be necessary.” River produced a small spray Kate didn’t recognised but would very much like to analyse sooner rather than later, and seconds later her close fitting jumpsuit, already one of Kate’s favourites, turned into… Kate had to take a step back, taking it in, trying her best to stay on top of the situation.

“Like what you’re seeing?” River had exquisite taste in lingerie, and, knowing the woman, probably enough room still to hide half an arsenal there. “Now, if you don’t mind, I believe you’re the one who’s a bit overdressed.” River didn’t move, just looked at her, examining her.

Kate was almost shaking. She removed her coat quickly, let her jacket fall down her arms, and started on her shirt. River’s eyes tracked her movement appreciatively, looking her up and down like the cat who got the cream. She licked her lips when Kate undid the last button and let the shirt go.

“Better?” She sounded more self-assured than she felt. She was bold, but River was the living embodiment of boldness, and it was a bit intimidating. River walked forward, close, ever closer, and whispered in her ear.

“Almost.” She made quick work of her belt and trousers, leaving Kate to step out of them.

Kate gasped when she felt River’s hands on her skin, stepping closer, flush against her, holding her ground. River smiled, eyes falling to her lips, kissing her again, drawing a long moan out of her. Kate couldn’t remember the last time she had been this keyed up, had every intention of enjoying every second of it, common sense be damned. She wanted this, all of this, all of her. And she didn’t want this to start there.

Moving away quickly, she took River’s hand, dislodging it from her hold on her waist, and led the way upstairs, meeting no resistance. Doing this in her bedroom was dangerous, at least for her sanity for all the nights that would follow, but the only Doctor she had on speed dial had close to no medical knowledge. And she was about to sleep with his wife.

The air was fizzing between them, what little distance there was all the more of an invitation. Eyes fixed on the other, matching grins, it was a matter of who would take over. River had the strength, the charm, something magnetic about her that made Kate’s head spin. Kate knew the terrain, had a trick or two up her non-existent sleeves, and a thirst that begged to be quenched.

Marching forward, she pushed River toward the bed, yelping in indignation when River flipped them over.

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while.” River’s admission made Kate’s mouth dry.

“Really?” It had been more of a croak, River’s hands had made their way up the inside of her thighs and her vision was starting to swim.

“There aren’t that many strong-headed women in our field.”

“Our field?” There was a hint of teasing in Kate’s voice. They had a similar playground, maybe, but field?

“Interplanetary mischief and mayhem?”

“You cause it, we solve it?” That would make a good catch phrase.

“I can think of quite a lot of mayhem I’d love to cause, and solve.” River was tracing patterns on her skin, ever higher. Kate wondered if it wasn’t Gallifreyan. She had trouble reading it at the best of times, let alone in a case like this. It got worse, or maybe considerably better, when River replaced her fingers with her tongue, tracing similar patterns, fingers erring a lot closer to where Kate really wanted them.

Seconds later, with their underwear out of the way, River went to get what she was really after. Her eyes met Kate’s, dark on dark, as she slipped two fingers inside her. From then on, it was a balance of power, how long would Kate resist, how long would it take River to break her.

They moved ever so slightly, Kate levelling the playing field. River was an archaeologist, she wasn’t bad with her fingers, but Kate had some experience of her own. Every time they kissed Kate felt her resolve slip a little more. River’s free hand roamed her body while all she could do was grip the sheets.

At yet another pass of River’s thumb on her clit, she felt her body tense slightly, River gasping when Kate’s fingers insisted right where needed. Kate took the advantage, relentless, revelling in the mix of pleasure and surprise on her face. The race saw them both win, River’s cry tipping Kate over the edge along with her.

“You’re really good at this.” River sounded almost surprised. Kate gasped, mock-offended.

“If I had been that good you wouldn’t be able to talk.” There was a dare in Kate’s eyes as she spoke. She would try again, take the time to enjoy every sigh and moan this time. They spent some time observing one another, their breathing going back to normal, eyes wandering, desire pooling. Kate licked her lips. If she wasn’t going to have dinner, she might as well have dessert.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder gives Kate food for thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to DaisyDoctor13 for her support, art (still not over that *-*), squealing, and appreciation of my attempts at wittiness!
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter (a lot shorter than my usual chapters), and is technically the second I wrote... but the other way around. I swear I have nothing about either doors, or hidden spaces behind libraries! They're just really convenient!

  
It had been a normal day, with the usual amount of threats and scientific breakthroughs, more of the former than the latter as usual. At some point in the afternoon Kate was surprised to get a call signalling a breach in one of the safe houses. People had attempted to get out of them, very few had tried to get in, at least not when empty. This one was rarely used, a rather nice house on the outskirts of London, the kind of place you wouldn’t suspect could belong to an organisation like UNIT, which was very much the point.

Something about the breach felt off, and the surveillance pictures had picked out a very distinctive shoe print. Kate smirked, assured the concerned employee that she’d check it out herself. No, there was no need for backup. She told Osgood she’d be back a few hours later and left with a smile playing with the corner of her lips. That would be a welcome distraction.

 

Everything was quiet when she arrived at the safe house. She was armed, still, just in case, but more relaxed that she would ordinarily be in a case like this. She unlocked the door, checked the ground floor, then the first floor, and only found River on the top floor, soaking in a bath.

“It’s a shame this doesn’t get any use, really.” There was still enough bubble to cover most of her, but Kate’s imagination could fill in the gaps, and her jaw was hanging very near the floor. “Alright, Katie dear?” There was something predatory in River’s grin that almost, almost kept Kate’s mind off track.

“This house is bugged, there are microphones in practically every room.”

“Practically?”

“Practically.”

“Wouldn’t want any of your nice little scientists hearing too much.” River leaned toward the foot of the bath. Kate suspected she knew exactly where the bug was. That woman would be the end of her. And her career, at this stage. She would have to find out who was in charge of listening in on the house.

River wrapped herself in a towel, a rather small one, much to Kate’s approval, and followed her. The room she had in mind was hidden behind the library. It had an armchair, and very little else. There wasn’t much space, but that wouldn’t be a problem.

River let go of the towel quickly, and Kate had to stop her from tearing her shirt. She did have to go back to work afterwards, and even driving home in a torn shirt might bring up some unwanted attention.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Kate’s voice was more of a growl as she felt River’s hands slip under the waistband of her trousers.

“What are you going to do, punish me?” There was something dangerously tempting in River’s eyes that made Kate bite her lip.

She ended up pushing her against the wall, careful to steer clear of the opening mechanism, one hand in River’s hair, the other between her legs, her teeth nibbling at her pulse point, enjoying the effect she had on her.

“You really shouldn’t be here.” Kate barely recognised her voice, and was strangely satisfied to feel River shiver. She felt River’s nails gently raking down her back and had to suppress a moan. They didn’t have that much time, but she was determined to make the most of it.

She had River panting in seconds, her nails more and more insistent. When she finally heard River cry out her name, along with a string of delightfully chosen words, she felt her lover’s nails rake down her back again. That would leave a mark. She made sure she let River know she disapproved, biting her lip when River’s hand soothed her skin on the way back up.

“You’ll be the death of me.” She had whispered, low, her own desire seeping through her voice. It didn’t go unnoticed. River had her sit in the armchair, tugged her trousers down, and got to work. Kate quickly lost track of time, and possibly space. River seemed very intent on making sure Kate would never be able to come in the house again without being reminded of just how wonderful a time she had had there.

“Fuck.” It had only been a whisper, again, but she felt River look up from between her thighs.

“That’s what I’m endeavouring to do, dear.” There was a smirk on her face that Kate wanted to wipe out, any way possible. The smirk danced in front of her eyes when River twisted her fingers just so, another barely brushing past her clit, sending her head backward, moaning in pleasure.

“Thorough enough for you?” River was getting ever more smug, and Kate couldn’t even bring herself to care. “Or do you want me to carry on a little longer?” She whispered the last words against her clit, barely audible over the blood pulsing in her ears. Kate just let out a little cry and sobbed, hanging on for dear life on River’s hair. She moaned some more, shivered, panted, letting River take control entirely. She was pretty sure she had never come like that, not even with her.

“I should probably go, things to see, people to do...” There was a daring edge to River’s words but a fondness in her voice. All Kate managed was a noncommittal nod.

“Fuck.” She had to go back to work, sooner rather than later, wasn’t sure she would be able to move any time soon, knew she would have to clean up.

It was only as she picked her bra off the floor that she saw the bug, stuck right under the armchair’s armrest. She had to find whoever was on duty, erase any recording, and give River a good talking to next time they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's at least one more chapter, coming tomorrow. I welcome any suggestions (do keep in mind that I only ever tentatively dip in the gutter, and won't write anything more graphic than that!)


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate comes home to find River ready to lend a hand to help her unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Daisydoctor13, for encouraging me with this fic. This is the first part I wrote, and without her I'd never have posted it, let alone written more! Enjoy!

“River?” Kate walked up the stairs slowly. She had smelled her perfume the second she'd unlocked the door. It was indubitably hers. But was it her, or was someone out to get her? As she opened the door to her bedroom, she realised that someone was out to get her alright. River was splayed on her bed, tinkering with something on her bedside table.

"You're late." She hadn't even turned around. There was a playful edge in her voice though.

"I wasn't aware we were appointed." Kate's voice was level, but her heart rate wasn't. She discarded her coat, shoes, and bag, having bypassed her habit of leaving them by the door, and was about to start on her shirt when River finally turned toward her and lunged forward, stilling her hands in time to keep her from undoing the first button.

"That's my job."

Kate suddenly regretted her habit of wearing sensible underwear. While it came in handy if she needed to leg it at any given point, it didn't do much for sex appeal. River didn't seem to mind.

Pinning Kate's hands above her head with one hand, she started whispering in her ear a detailed list of the ways she intended to get Kate to cry out her name in the coming hours. Once her deft fingers had undone the shirt buttons, she kept going. Kate's trousers were ready to slide along her legs in seconds.

Kate wasn't exactly sure how she'd gone from mostly dressed and pinned against her bedroom door to on her back on her bed with nothing but underwear on, but she wasn't complaining.

River had discarded the bathrobe she had 'borrowed' and would thereafter smell of her, something Kate intended to make good use of. Kate was a little too star struck to do anything other than watch River watch her. The woman was made of stars, and the second their skin touched stars was the only thing Kate saw.

They weren't touching for now though, and Kate squirmed. Smirking slightly, she let her own hand wander down and disappear under the plain cotton fabric. She suppressed a moan when she realised just how wet she was. She wouldn't last, not with River looking at her like that.

"Let me see you." River’s voice was deep, sending a shiver running down Kate's spine. She freed her hand with a pout, pushing the material away and off her legs.

"Better?" Kate spread her legs slightly with a smug grin.

"Much." River grinned, coming closer. She settled between Kate’s legs, close enough that Kate could feel her breath on the inside of her thighs, but nothing more.

When Kate touched herself again she could see the grin on River's face widening. Her hand stilled when she saw her move forward, and she couldn't repress a moan when she felt just the tip of her tongue play with her clit just long enough to make her beg.

"River, please." This was far from their first time, although she was most used to River's quick pounces on her, a string of quick thorough fucks that left her boneless, and sated like no other lover had ever managed. This wasn't new, per se, but she had no idea where it was leading and it added to the excitement.

River had delightfully skilled fingers, knew what Kate liked, how to make her moan, how to make her come, and keep her coming. For now, all she was willing to give Kate was one finger, which was better than nothing, but still very much not what she truly needed.

Kate started playing with her clit again, letting River suck on her fingers every now and again, trying to keep herself off the edge. She moaned contentedly when she felt River add another finger. River moved ever so slowly, but stopped whenever Kate started touching herself. She got the message, and took to playing with a strand of River's hair. It was glorious, and she knew River wouldn't mind her pulling on it.

She folded and parted her legs a little more as she felt River's tongue start playing with her again. When a third finger joined the first two, she took a deep breath that came out ragged when River sucked on her clit. She could feel from the pressure of River's fingers that the slow teasing was over.

A cry of River's name died in her throat. She buried a hand in her hair, gripped the sheets in the other, her back arching to meet her lips, her tongue, her fingers. The rhythm and thrust were wild, just right. She let out a low whine when she felt River hit exactly the right spot. She knew what she was doing.

She wasn't ready for the wave that hit her, even less so for riding it the way River made her. That was something she liked about her, she didn't leave things half done, she wouldn't leave until Kate was spent, and it took more than one round to get there.

As much as Kate wanted to scream out her name, no sound could come out of her but urgent panting and low whimpers. River was relentless, pressing, and oh so skilled. When she finally let Kate rest she sat back on her heels, watching her, licking her fingers with her satisfied grin.

Kate took a deep breath, stretching slightly to collect the very last ripples, smiling when her body protested when she sat up, trying to reach River, wanting to taste her, taste herself, anything that could anchor her into the moment. She had her own agenda of course. As spent as she was, she was pretty sure she still had enough control over her fingers to make River dance.

River backtracked slowly until she was standing by the bed, Kate following her movement tentatively, letting out a small laugh when her legs threatened to give way. Damn was that woman good. They danced around the room, a tango where they were ever closer until Kate pinned her to the door. Back to square one.

"What are you going to do to me?" River sounded almost like she was asking what was for dinner. She was.

Kate pressed herself against her, nibbling at her neck with her hand snaking between them. She smirked as she felt River's sharp intake of breath when she entered her. She knew what she liked, knew how to build her up.

She had no patience, had spent the day in useless negotiations, just wanted revenge for earlier, knew there would be time for more lengthy sessions later. When she finally heard River breathing hard, low words voicing particularly filthy thoughts in her ear, she quickly kissed her way down, falling to her knees, moaning against her as she got her first taste of her lover. She'd missed this.

She felt River's thigh on her shoulder, her hands encouraging her forward, and she indulged her, keeping her close, but not too close. River begged, until her words started sounding more like an order. Kate gave in once River gave up speaking entirely.

Her orgasm was violent, more than Kate had hoped for, and while she knew River rarely lasted as long as she did, she did her best to give back as good as she got.

Kate kissed her way back up, her fingers still gently coaxing the last of it. River promised payback, one last ripple driving her nails down Kate's back, leaving a mark. Kate had learnt not to wear white shirts for a few days after one of her visits. It tended to make people uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written, for now, any suggestions are welcome (though that's about as graphic as I'm willing to get, there are limits to how deep in the gutter I'm willing to dip.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
